


What Do I Taste Like?

by lil_fubsy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Consensual Touching, I had to refresh the page and I forgot all my tags ugh, Inspired by a video I saw on Youtube, M/M, Mayuzumi is an asshole, Not super explicit but just in case, Sexual Experimentation, Virgin things, but we knew this, handjob, nsfw warning, technically, teenage things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fubsy/pseuds/lil_fubsy
Summary: “This is unexpected.” Akashi said truthfully as he took a seat next to Mayuzumi, pulling his knees close to his chest. “I thought you found me irritating, and that I was, in your words, a spoiled, pompous brat with control issues.”“Uh huh. Now, spread your legs.”“I-excuse me?!”--------------------In which Akashi grows increasingly more curious about things sexually active people do, and Mayuzumi is willing to give him an example.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	What Do I Taste Like?

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a scene from a movie called "After Sex" so this is what came from it. I've never seen the movie, but whatever. Inspiration strikes when you're not looking for it.  
> Also I stayed up until, like, 3:00 am finishing this and I have an early class so, whoever reads this, you're welcome.  
> That sounded a bit harsh...I just hope you enjoy reading it.

Today was the day where the basketball team had seen the third years off, but, of course, a certain third year had ditched. Just like he did with most of his classes.

Akashi knew where he would be, so he went to the roof to wish him well. He felt incomplete without showing his appreciation for the senior, especially with what Akashi had put him through.

However, after he had thanked him and wished him well, as he would graduate soon, he found himself leaning against the bars that kept him from falling off the rooftop and admiring the view. He had nowhere to be, and he had never taken the time to actually take in the scenic landscape that was ever so close to Rakuzan’s campus. He smiled as he took in a deep breath of the air. He then turned to Mayuzumi, who was fast asleep. He chuckled to himself.

“What are you laughing at?” He heard Mayuzumi grumble, giving him a distasteful side eye. Oh, so he wasn’t asleep.

“It’s nothing.” Akashi replied. “I thought you were asleep, is all.”

“You thought wrong.”

“Please. I’m never wrong.”

“You’re wrong in thinking you’re welcomed here. On _my roof.”_

“I would think that harsh, but this isn’t _your roof,_ so I’ll let it slide.” He had said it with a smile, but it pissed the senior off anyway. He _tsked_ and picked his light novel up from the ground to continue reading it. Akashi snickered and went back to looking over the landscape.

After some time had passed, Akashi side glanced Mayuzumi and the book he was reading. Then, he went back to the view…then back to Mayuzumi. This happened quite a few times, and apparently he wasn’t being discreet enough.

“What the hell do you want?” Mayuzumi snapped, annoyed. It took Akashi aback for a second, not knowing he was being obvious, but then a question that he’d been pondering for the past few minutes wandered out of his mouth.

“Mayuzumi-san,” He started casually. “Are you gay? By any chance?” It was Mayuzumi’s turn to be shocked. His mouth fell open, but then he scowled, annoyed with the audacity of the younger.

“What the hell is with you? That’s not just something you ask people!” Mayuzumi scolded. Akashi cocked his head.

“Is it not?”

“No!”

“Well, you don’t need to get so angry. It was just a question.” He averted his gaze, looking back at the sky, but Mayuzumi was not done with this brat.

“Why would you ask that anyway, and what makes you think I would tell you? It’s not like we’re close.”

“I noticed that the light novel you were reading was about a boy who cross-dresses to gain the attention of another boy, and usually with books like that it leads to some boys love scenario.” Mayuzumi flinched at how he was just casually called out like nobody’s business. Akashi then twisted his body to face him. “And, actually, now that I think about it, there _have_ been a few instances where you’ve acted strange around men. You never wanted to change in the same changing room as everyone else after basketball, you always wanted to sit by yourself on the bus, you always got fidgety when anyone got particularly touchy with you, and some other things actually.” Akashi continued to call out Mayuzumi against his will, which pissed him off to some extent, but he eventually let it go because he wasn’t up for putting in the effort to care. He huffed at Akashi instead.

“Do you always analyze people to this extent?”

“Sometimes.” And by sometimes he means _all the fucking time._ Mayuzumi sighed.

“Fine. I’m gay. What of it?” Akashi shrugged, turning to face the scenery again.

“Nothing. Like I told you, it was just a question.” He smiled as he said this, giving Mayuzumi some reassurance that his secret was safe with him, and rather that he didn’t care about his sexuality enough to make a scene over it. Mayuzumi just sighed.

“Whatever.” He mumbled, going back to reading his book.

The two of them then stayed silent for a while, preoccupied with their own things. Akashi was surprised that Mayuzumi hadn’t kicked him out yet, even though he made it very clear that he didn’t want him around.

Akashi looked down at the students down below. Some were chatting, playing games, doing homework together. The usual high school student hobbies, but then he spotted on the side what appeared to be a couple having a heavy make-out session on the side of the building. He instinctively whipped his head away, feeling secondhand embarrassment and guilt upon stumbling across their private session. The sight did help light some curiosity within the freshman, however.

“Have you ever done anything, Mayuzumi-san?” He asked, turning his head towards him. Mayuzumi didn’t so much as bat an eye.

“Do what?” He had lazily asked back.

“Well, I mean…” He huffed. Having stumbled over his words, not knowing where to go from there. “Let me rephrase it: Are you sexually active?” Mayuzumi’s eyebrows furrowed at the question, and after a quick glance at Akashi, shrugged and went back to reading.

“Yeah, I suppose.” He answered. Akashi’s eyes widened slightly.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Even though you’re eighteen?”

“A perfectly reasonable age to be experimenting, Akashi. _You’re_ just a little late to the party.” Mayuzumi smirked as he said this, knowing that it would get under Akashi’s skin.

“I’m not _late.”_ Akashi rebutted, though Mayuzumi saw it more as _pouting._ “I’m simply not allowed to do such things.” Akashi turned his head away, prompting Mayuzumi to instigate more.

“Awww. Does daddy have you on a leash? _Poor Akashi.”_ The absolute mockery in that sentence was insulting, and Akashi didn’t hesitate to send a warning his way. Although, he wasn’t expecting Mayuzumi to have that all knowing _rude smirk_ on his face.

“I don’t like that attitude.”

“Consider it payback, _your highness.”_ He then continued the mockery with a half-assed bow, before returning back to his book. Akashi huffed, slightly peeved.

After he had some time to cool down, Akashi sighed and brought the topic from before back into play.

“What sort of things have you done?” He asked Mayuzumi, who groaned at being interrupted from his reading _again._

“Touching, mostly.” He forced out in one breath. “Done some handjobs…some blowjobs…that’s it, really.” He had started counting on his hand, but when he realized there wasn’t much to count, just discarded the numbers entirely. He looked over to the side to see that Akashi looked rather surprised, or at least as surprised as Akashi Seijuro could look, and he snickered slightly. Deep down there was a part of him that took pride in making Akashi speechless.

“What does it taste like?” Well, that didn’t last very long. Mayuzumi sighed.

“What does what taste like?”

“Di-I mean…the male genitalia.” Mayuzumi snorted as Akashi tried to keep a straight face during all of this, but the slight reddening in his ears said otherwise.

“I never expected _the_ Akashi Seijuro to say something so lewd.” He joked around, forcing the younger to blush at the statement.

“Seriously, Mayuzumi-san. I want to know.”

“Well…” Mayuzumi opened his legs, to Akashi’s confusion. After a minute of reading the senior’s body language, and him referencing his groin in one quick hand motion, Akashi looked at him _appalled,_ like how popular girl’s react to some low life talking to them in those cheesy romcom movies. Which wasn’t too far off from where Akashi stood in spectrum, if Mayuzumi was being honest.

“Real mature, Mayuzumi-san!”

“ _You asked.”_ He sarcastically said as he closed his legs.

“I know, but I don’t want to know _that badly!”_ Akashi spat, still stuck on the implication from before. “I’m just curious is all.”

“Well, it tastes like skin. Nothing much to it.” Mayuzumi said as he flipped a page. “Maybe a little bit salty.”

“Okay, well…well what about what comes out of it?”

“You can say semen, Akashi.” Mayuzumi laughed at the freshman again, watching him get more and more annoyed with him every time he mocked his existence.

“I don’t like saying those things.” Akashi reprimanded. “But, fine. _If you insist._ What does _semen_ taste like, Mayuzumi-san?” He put emphasis on the word as if to prove to the senior that he could say the word just fine. He found this rather amusing.

“Well, it smells like chlorine.”

“I didn’t ask what it smelled-wait. It smells like _chlorine?!”_

“A little bit.” He then smirked at the young captain. “Think of that the next time you swim in a pool.” Akashi visibly gagged, forcing a laugh out of the other.

“That’s disgusting!” He shouted dramatically, his shoulders tensing. The volume of Mayuzumi’s cackle was not only out of character, but also highly unappreciated. Akashi frowned.

“Ah, that reaction was _the best.”_ Mayuzumi wiped a stray tear from how hard he was laughing. “You’re such a priss.”

“Call me whatever you want, but you still haven’t answered my question.” Akashi huffed, propping his face up with his hand as he leaned on the railing. “I’ve heard that it depends on what the person eats. Is that true?”

“I mean, yeah.”

“So, if a man eats chicken, will it taste like chicken?”

“Wha-“

“Or potatoes?” Mayuzumi watched as Akashi said all of this and was shocked to see that these were serious questions he was asking.

“Ha, Akashi wai-“

“Or fish?”

“Ew, wha-“

“Cause, you know, sometimes-“

“Akashi, hold up.” Akashi paused as Mayuzumi raised his voice. He watched as the senior pinched his nose in frustration, or annoyance, and took a deep breath while deciding on how to answer Akashi’s question, if at all.

“It’s-It’s not going to taste like a _food._ It’s just…ugh, I don’t even know. It’s more like junk food or healthy food? Like, if they eat a bunch of shit, they’ll probably taste like shit.”

“…hm…” Akashi hummed.

“But, like…” Akashi turned as Mayuzumi went to continue, but he never really did. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that everyone tastes different.”

“I see.” Akashi mumbled to himself. He looked up to the clouds and watched as they were pushed along by the wind. “I wonder what I taste like.” Mayuzumi turned to face him with an incredulous stare.

“What?” He asked, wondering if he heard him correctly.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just talking to myself.” He went back to minding his business, not thinking much of the entire conversation they just had. He would need to leave soon anyways; he had a student council meeting to attend.

As he thought this, he heard someone say, “ _Come here”_ in a low voice. He instinctively turned to Mayuzumi, who was the only other one on the roof. He gave him a confused look, cocking his head, as if saying, _“Did you say something?”_ He watched as Mayuzumi huffed, but then tapped the spine of his book on the spot next to him. Akashi looked down at the spot, then back at Mayuzumi…then the spot…then Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi tapped the ground a bit harder, eyebrows raised as he looked straight into Akashi’s eyes. Was he…was he inviting him to sit next to him?

“Are you serious?” Akashi asked, thinking he sounded a little more rude than what he intended. When Mayuzumi nodded his head _yes,_ that was enough of an answer for Akashi. Akashi almost laughed as he walked over towards his senior.

“This is unexpected.” He said truthfully as he took a seat next to Mayuzumi, pulling his knees close to his chest. “I thought you found me irritating, and that I was, in your words, _a spoiled, pompous brat with control issues.”_

“Uh huh. Now, spread your legs.”

“I-excuse me?!” Akashi looked at him aghast and leaned away from the senior in question. Mayuzumi didn’t move; just looked at him with the same blank expression.

“You wanted to know what you tasted like.” Mayuzumi repeated, letting Akashi realize the reason why he told him to sit down in the first place. He struggled to find words, not even being able to look away from the older.

“I-yes, but I-I didn’t-“

“Do you want to know or not?” Mayuzumi still didn’t move any closer to Akashi. He had asked the question, and now he was waiting for an answer. Akashi sighed, thinking about the outcomes for every possible answer he could give. Truth was, he didn’t know what the outcomes would be, this was something he was unable to predict.

Akashi bit his lip in anticipation. _What should he do?_

“I mean…I _did ask…”_ He halfheartedly concluded, looking up at Mayuzumi with a nervous look.

“Okay, then open your legs.” Mayuzumi instructed, treading lightly. Akashi looked down at his knees, and after resting his hands to his sides, slowly relaxed them as he anxiously made himself open.

Mayuzumi moved in closer, adjusting his body so that he was facing Akashi better. He then gently guided Akashi’s legs to be farther apart, which Akashi followed suit.

Being close enough to touch, Mayuzumi used the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to trail along Akashi’s inner thigh, just barely grazing the surface. His hand made its way up to the waistband, where Mayuzumi expertly undid the button and pulled the zipper down.

Akashi watched the whole ordeal nervously, not being able to take his eyes away from the hand that was only centimeters away from his crotch. He felt as if he was holding his breath, his heart beating faster with every anticipated movement.

Mayuzumi ran his fingers along the hem of Akashi’s briefs, receiving shivers from him, before he slid his hand under the cloth and onto the bare skin.

Akashi gasped when he felt the touch. He clenched his legs instinctively as Mayuzumi adjusted his grip on him.

“Don’t close your legs.” Mayuzumi whispered close to his ear. “Relax.”Akashi bit his lip and nodded, slowly trying to get his legs back to where they were.

Mayuzumi started slow. He wrapped his fingers around Akashi’s member and slowly started stroking him, applying the least amount of pressure possible. He heard a small moan come from Akashi’s throat, and when Akashi started thrusting his hips in rhythm with his hand, he knew he was on the right track.

He picked up the pace and applied more pressure, resulting in a loud gasp to escape the redhead’s lips, followed by a whimper. Akashi bit down hard on his lip to keep him from making unwanted sounds. Mayuzumi smirked.

“What’s wrong? You never had a problem voicing your opinion before.” Akashi glared at him hard, but he didn’t back down. “You know, I’m impressed. You’re a lot _bigger_ than I thought you’d be.”

“S-Shut u-AAH!” Akashi immediately covered his mouth with his hand as his face flushed a deep red. If possible, Mayuzumi’s smirk got wider.

“Oops. Did I press a little _too hard?”_ Akashi glared at him again, which he chuckled lightly.

“Y-You did that on purp-UUH!” Mayuzumi chuckled again, and Akashi smacked him with all the energy that he could muster at the moment. “STOP THAT!”

Mayuzumi muttered some half-assed apology as he continued to pick up speed with Akashi’s now erect member. It was getting a lot more difficult for Akashi to keep his voice at bay the faster Mayuzumi went, the harder he rubbed him. He could feel his muscles tense up, could feel himself getting closer to release.

“M-Mayuzumi-san, I’m-“

“I know.” He picked up speed. Akashi breathed heavily, his body shaking.

“Mayu-“

“It’s okay.” He whispered. “Don’t be embarrassed.” He gripped him harder and went a little bit faster.

In a matter of seconds, Akashi threw his head his back, gripped onto Mayuzumi’s sleeve, and let out a guttural moan as he ejaculated into Mayuzumi’s hand. His body then went limp, relief escaping his mouth, and his eyelids falling heavily over his eyes. He was so out of breath.

It took Akashi a moment to recover from the moment, but once he had enough energy to open his eyes, he was horrified to see Mayuzumi sitting there with what he knew was _his cum in his hand._

Akashi covered his mouth in horror. Feeling terrible for the whole thing. Feeling _disgusted with himself._

But then Mayuzumi looked him in the eyes. And without as much as a blink, _licked all of it off of his hand._

Akashi didn’t know what to think.

As Mayuzumi licked his fingers, then his lips, he turned to Akashi with a not so readable expression.

“You taste…” Mayuzumi leaned forward into the crook of Akashi’s neck. Akashi could feel his breath, could feel his lips brush against his ears. _“…so fucking good.”_

Akashi’s mouth went ajar as he looked back to Mayuzumi incredulously. He swallowed whatever lump was in his throat.

“Okay, I’m not going lie,” Akashi began in a whisper. “That was really hot.”

“Yeah?” Mayuzumi said with a smirk. Akashi could do nothing more but nod a _yes._ They sat there and stared at each other in silence for what seemed like the longest time.

Then the clock chimed, and Akashi was brought back into reality.

“The student council meeting!” He remembered. “I forgot!”

“Well, you better get going.” Mayuzumi pressured. “Wouldn’t want you to be late.” Akashi looked at him in shock.

“Go?! Go like…like this?! But I’m-”

“What? Your underwear’s just a little dirty. They don’t have to know what happened.” He smirked at him teasingly. “Unless you _want_ them to.” Akashi huffed and forced himself up off the ground, which proved to be some trouble, but got a laugh out of Mayuzumi regardless. He fumbled with his buttons and zipper as he urgently walked to the stairway.

“Don’t forget to fix your face!” Mayuzumi called out. “It’s still all red and sweaty!” Akashi opened the door, but not before sending daggers in Mayuzumi’s direction. Even as he left he kept glaring at him. Then, he slammed the door, and Akashi was gone. Mayuzumi smiled to himself, looking at where Akashi had last been.

There was something about making Akashi Seijuro speechless that Mayuzumi thoroughly enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a requirement, but I would really appreciate some feedback. So, please tell me what you think in the comments! It means a lot!  
> I hope you liked it, and if you didn't that's cool too. I hope you have a good day!


End file.
